Sometimes the Truth Hurts
by Avsfan
Summary: New Chapter. Please review! I beg of you!
1. Default Chapter

She was scared. Petrified was more the word. Every night she found herself thinking  
  
about him. She forced herself not to think of him that way. They were friends and that's  
  
it. Nothing more. Don't get her wrong, she would kill to be more with him, but it just  
  
wasn't possible. It hurt inside too much. She couldn't help it. So what if she was  
  
hopelessly head over heels for him. It's not like anyone would know her dirty little secret.  
  
But then again, there are those nosey people who always butt into somebody's business.  
  
She just was scared to be around him. The feeling in her stomach of wanting to kiss him  
  
or tell him how she felt was intense. He had always been in the back of her mind, but  
  
now he was taking over. Her whole body longed for him, for him to love her just like she  
  
loved him. If only he felt that way! Life would be so much easier. Being around him  
  
would be so much easier. Only in her greatest dreams would this happen. He hurt her so  
  
bad with his feelings. He was the only thing that she wanted. Maybe he knew how she  
  
felt, maybe he didn't. She, of course knew exactly how he felt. He felt nothing for her.  
  
Nothing but a "friend connection." Her whole body ached with the thought of him. She  
  
hadn't slept in days, for every time she closed her eyes she saw him. But every time she  
  
had her eyes open she also saw him, which was just as painful. Gosh, she hated herself  
  
for allowing herself to fall into this trap. She couldn't stand being away from him. It  
  
killed her to be around him and it killed her to he apart from him. She found herself  
  
calling him for no apparent reason but just to hear the sound of his sweet voice. Just to  
  
see him smile was worth everything. Just to hear him say her name was all that she  
  
needed. He was her everything. They talked about so many simple nothings. But all those  
  
nothings meant more to him then so many somethings. He was so beautiful that it hurt  
  
just to look at him. She was so afraid each time they met that she wouldn't be able to  
  
control her feelings. She was scared that at any moment her words would slip, exposing  
  
her true self, exposing her desire. The desire to hold him in her arms, the desire to touch  
  
him and kiss him, the desire of him loving her. She was driving herself crazy with all  
  
these thoughts. She couldn't take being alone anymore. She couldn't stand not having  
  
him love her exactly the way she loved him. What she would give to have Will Tippin. 


	2. Sydney's POV

Author's Note: Sydney's thoughts are in bold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This isn't what I planned on after Danny's death. Never in a million years would I guess  
  
that I would fall in love with Will. But then again I never planned on being a double  
  
agent and having my whole life become a lie. That's all it was, just one big lie. I peeked  
  
out the door of my bedroom to see him slumped on the couch flipping through the  
  
channels on the T.V. Gosh, he was even sexy when he slumped. How long have I been in  
  
here anyway? He's going to think I died or something. Yep, I lost track of time in the  
  
shower once again. Great.  
  
"Hey, Syd. Why is it that there are a total of three Home Shopping Channels? I  
  
mean, do we really need three channels devoted to selling those little blue jewels?"  
  
"Only you would ever notice such a thing." Gosh he makes me so nervous.  
  
I should probably sit down, that would be awkward if I just stood. His hand is in way. I'll  
  
just casually sit right down with out any contact with his hand. See, there, no problem.  
  
Now just act cool. Say something.  
  
"Uh," say anything! "So Will, how's Jenny?" Bad topic, bad topic! Sheesh,  
  
Sydney, why don't you just pick the most painful topic there is? Next time why don't you  
  
bring up SD-6? You would have been better off saying that then what you just said.  
  
"Oh, uh, we broke up." He told me.  
  
"What?" Did he just say what I think he said? They broke up? That's the best  
  
news I ever heard! Wait, that means he's free! Please, say what I think you said,  
  
please.  
  
"Yeah well, you were right she's not my type," Will continued. "I bet you're so  
  
happy that you're right once again?". Not as happy as you being single again.  
  
"Now it's off to find those people you call my 'type'." Look no further, you've  
  
found the perfect girl! She's fun, she's sweet, she's at LEGAL age, and she's helplessly  
  
head over heals for you! I would kill myself if I really said that.  
  
"You know, maybe the girl you need is just right in front of your eyes. You never  
  
know." That was a stupid thing to say. Sydney, face it you suck at talking to Will. 


	3. Somethings are better left unsaid

Author's Note: I know you guys aren't exactly Will fans but hang in with me. Minus the Will how was the writing? Please review. (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing she ever said was the truth, except that. But something's are just better unsaid.  
  
Like the fact that she was helplessly in love with Will Tippin. Sydney sat on the counter  
  
in Will's kitchen, laughing with Will as he prepared a "so-called" dinner that consisted of  
  
cold pizza that had been sitting in his fridge for days. They grabbed their plates and  
  
drinks and headed toward the leather couch to watch the rest of the movie that they had  
  
rented that night. Sydney found herself watching more of Will then she was the movie.  
  
She didn't care as long as he didn't notice.  
  
As the night wore on and the movie was long over, they were engrossed in  
  
conversation. A conversation that, to put it simply, was about nothing. But it didn't  
  
matter to any of them because the only thing that mattered to them was that they were  
  
together. The conversation soon took a turn for worse as they started to discuss how  
  
much each other meant to them. Sydney was in the middle of an inner battle against her  
  
feelings. Her feelings for Will, feelings that ran so deep they touched the soul.  
  
Will was engaged in a personal war himself. He wanted to confess his true  
  
feelings that he had for Syd. His feelings of intimacy and attraction towards his best  
  
friend. Fetal attraction was more like it. A long, awkward silence hung in the room like  
  
the smoke in a bar. He wanted to say something but couldn't. So he did the only thing he  
  
could do. He kissed her.  
  
As Sydney reluctantly pulled away, a million thoughts raced through her mind  
  
and quickly realized that she didn't kiss him. This time HE kissed her! Sydney couldn't  
  
contain herself anymore. She allowed nature to "run its coarse", which led to way more  
  
then was expected.  
  
Sydney woke up to the soft sound of ran hitting the window. The warm embrace  
  
of Will felt so protective. Like he was protecting her from SD-6, the C.I.A., a world  
  
which she was way to fond of. She could hear low rumbles of thunder that were off in the  
  
distance. She stared out the window and watched the torrents of rain run down the  
  
window. She just laid in bed, in the embrace of Will. Listening to his rhythmic breathing  
  
as occasional lighting flashes light up her beautiful face. 


End file.
